A Promise to keep
by rylex26
Summary: Set four years after the War. An Invitation from the Land of Flames set the group traveling into another country, with The Godaime as stand in for the Rokudaime, they're about to be involved into the country's domestic affairs. (Don't know how to summarize this one)
1. Chapter 1 The Invitation

Disclaimer:

-I Do not own Naruto

-English is not my first language

-This is not beta readed (No beta readers)

Author Note:

-Gai in this story can stand and not on wheelchair

-Everyone are promoted to Jounin after their involvement in the war

-Set Four years after war and the last movie

*Enjoy and leave a review (Openly accept them)

* * *

It had been four years since the Fourth great Shinobi war had ended. The War allied all the five great Shinobi countries with the purpose to protect the two remaining Jinchuurikis, who later one of the two saved them from world distraction and later saved them again from the moon falling to Earth.

Uzumaki Naruto had been famous throughout the 'Five Great Shinobi Countries'. His will were passed by the young ones that admired his determination and his strive to be known considering he had a struggling childhood. It was lonely, but he had gain and lost friends on the way, each teaching him great lessons in life, and each putting their trust on him.

Now as the world is at piece, Naruto strolled around the busy afternoon street of Konohagakure, stopping midway to stare up at the Hokage Rock. The once fives heads, now sixth with the addition of the sixth Hokage's face, Hatake Kakashi, team 7's Jounin instructor. Naruto grin, memories flashes back in the war.

The legendary Team Kakashi, a legacy that dubbed them for their heroic acts in saving the whole world from Kaguya's hunger for Chakra. Though it wasn't really unexpected since they were once taken under the wings of 'Konoha's legendary Sannin' and their teacher Hatake Kakashi whose infamous for his Sharingan and the sole survivor amongst the team Minato 'the Yellow flash ninja' and the Fourth Hokage.

Though in the beginning the team were off-form with him and Sasuke's constant bickering or should he say 'My usual challenge to the last heir' and Sakura's scolding to where their Sensei just pulled out his 'make-out paradise' book to block all the noises. They were wild and yet were always on each other's back.

They also had dramas within the team, with Sasuke leaving the village to where Orichimaru at and to stronger and Naruto finding out that he was a Jinchuuriki and left the village to go under training with Jiraiya, Sakura went to Tsunade in hopes to catch up with Naruto and Sasuke leaving Kakashi alone. But the war had them reunited and separated once again as the team disbanded. Kakashi taking the seat as the Hokage, Sasuke leaving the village to find his resolve, and Naruto and Sakura carries on taking missions, with Naruto personally promoted as Jounin by the sixth Hokage.

"Naruto-kun!" a soft shouted snapped the blond from his thoughts as a familiar sound and figure came running to where he was. Hinata waved to him making Naruto smile widely. It had been a year since Naruto had realized and confessed his feelings to the once heir Hyuuga, of course with the help of Sakura's nagging and all. Naruto felt sorry for the years of him not noticing the now young and beautiful woman's feeling. He had to admit, he was an idiot back then and till now.

"Hinata…" He hugged the raven haired once she was close enough; a tented blushed on her face. It might have been a year that they had started dating, but her constant shyness was still there, a treat that Naruto love about her.

"No need to be lovey-dovey in front of us" Kiba commented, his voice clearly read with annoyance. Naruto pulled away from his girlfriend to find not only Kiba but Shino and Sakura was there, all were in their mission gears.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, now holding Hinata's hand much to Kiba's annoyance.

"Hokage called us and asked to pick you up as well" The pink haired said, gesturing everyone to follow her as she lead them to the Hokage tower.

"Is Kakashi-sensei giving us a mission?" Naruto enquired, even after Kakashi took the hat and became sixth Hokage, Naruto still calls him by Sensei to which Kakashi was delighted about it. Naruto wasn't a person to show proper addressing anyways.

"Hm… Probably" Was Sakura's only reply.

As they entered the building, Naruto was constantly greeted by fellow Shinobis that pass by whom Naruto greeted with a smile. He had grown out the constant attention.

Once at the Hokage door, Sakura knock the door three times and was answered by a "Come in" A voice belonging not to their silver haired lazy eyes sensei, but of the woman whose age was of an old hag already but still stayed young.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said or more likely wondered, and indeed it was Tsunade seating on the Hokage chair upon entering, not only was the Godaime in the room but Team 10 and the remaining members of team Gai were there too, heck even Kurenai was in the room too and no sign of the Rokudaime.

"Ahh… You're late and you're the remaining members to have arrived" Tsunade said, both elbows placed on the table and hands joined together supporting her chin.

"We got lost in the road called life" Naruto and Sakura said in unison, a running joke within the team 7, a remainder of their Sensei. Tsunade merely shock her head.

"Where'd Kakashi-sensei go?" Naruto asked closing the door behind him, Hinata and her team greeting their Sensei. Kurenai had resume taking missions after making sure that she could leave Mirai for a proper babysitter.

"Something came up that needed his presence and I have to be his stand in" She briefly explain, Naruto wanted to ask further but choose not to as the Godaime pulled a scroll in the table's drawer and handed it to Kurenai.

"It's an invitation?" The genjutsu mistress asked looking up to Godaime, Tsunade merely nodded as she untied and open the scroll.

"I personally invited the Five Kages of the five great Shinobi countries to attend the Phoenix flame festival to hold and lighten the flame of the torch in honour for the Fourth Shinobi War last three years ago. It is to honour the lives of the dead and the blessings for the living. I humbly wait for your acceptance. The Emperor of the Land of Flames Hotaru" Kurenai read out.

"The Land of Flames? Aren't they the sister country of Fire?" Shikamaru voiced out after hearing the invitation.

"Yes… Our Daimyu's heritage had a long relation to the flame's emperor but to personally direct the invitation to us Shinobis means that were really required too" Tsunade explains leaning back to her chair.

"Is that a bad thing? I mean the invitation?" Tenten said, hands lifted in wonders.

"No… It's an honour actually" was the Godaime's answer.

"The Land of Flames is the largest monarch country. History has it that it is where the greet Phoenix had resides and given birth to a human who later became the founder of the Land of Flames. Said Founder had lives for centuries due to him possessing the flame of the Phoenix, a power that rebirth him every decades. Though the flames also give lives to the dead and steal the lives of the living. Eventually it was passed down to his two children where one possessed the power to resurrect the dead and one to remove their lives. But piece wasn't always present, one of the Founder's children wanted to possess both powers, thus he challenge the other and divided the lands into two clans. Fenikkusu Clan the descendent of the one who possess the power to steal lives and the Tekunorojī Clan the one that can restore the dead's soul. They are complete opposites but are about equal in strength and as centuries had pass, both clans eventually came to an agreement by marrying their heirs and created an Empire called Han. And in honour for the many lives that had lost during their civil war, the lighting of the Phoenix's Flames was created" Tsunade said, Naruto's ears or on her.

"Ehh… So their like the Sixth Path Sannin's children then?" He said, Tsunade nodded at him "Yes, in a way. But the Sixth Path Sannin is the one that had created the Ninjutsu, as of the Phoenix, he is the holder of both living and dead"

"Going back to the invitation… The Rokudaime is out and his returned is still unknown, so I will be attending in his stand and you" She pointed at them, eyes sliding from left to right "Are coming with me…" She then gesture for Shizune who was holding a roll up map, placing the map on the table, she unrolled it.

"The festival will last for a whole week and it will be the next week after this, so we are to be expected at the end of the week to arrive there" Tsunade stood from her seat as she gesture all them to come closer " We will be traveling by sea" She traced the map, pointing first at the south of the land of fire and traced it towards to the left to where the land of flames "The Kazekage from Sunagakure had informed me that there are strong sand storms at this time of the month"

"Is that why we're taking the sea?" Shikamaru said scratching the back of his head "This is troublesome…" Tsunade sigh at him "I know, it's a long routine, but it's the safest"

"I've already informed Yamato and Sai, they'd head down first at the port to prepare, and we will be leaving tomorrow at dawn, Understand!" Everyone straighten as a collection of 'Hai' chores. Tsunade then dismissed them but let Kurenai, Gai and Shikamaru linger.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru asked, as the Godaime sigh out tiredly. She sat down massaging her forehead. "It's best that you are aware of our situation right now" She said looking up at them.

"Kakashi had been ambushed"


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble in the Open Sea

" _What do you mean someone's after you?" Tsunade slam her fist on her table, a crack appeared on the surface. The Rokudaime in front of her didn't flinch._

 _Tsunade was in her library drinking sake as usual, ever since she had step down on being a Hokage she'd linger more in her library occasionally being visited by Sakura or Shizune whom both were busy with some missions or in the hospital. The day was the usual when Kakashi the Rokudaime, the man who saved her from too much paper work had entered in her domain, telling her that his head is being targeted._

" _It's exactly what I said" Was the silver haired only reply, his lazy eyes staring deeply in her soul. Naruto had yet to explain how he managed to restore the once eyed Shinobi._

" _Are they the people that seek revenge from you? We should tighten your security then! I'll hire more Anbu-"Tsunade was ranting by then, asking and at the same time thinking of ways to secure the safety of the current Hokage. Kakashi raised his hand calming the Godaime._

" _Calm down Tsunade-sama… The one after me is of personal matters, we… I don't want the village to get involved on this" He whispered the last words._

" _Are you insane!? You're the Goddamn Hokage! The village is in-"_

" _Godaime-sama even if we capture or kill them, no matter what excuses you'll make it'd only be trash away and it'll be international problems… So please let me handle this and be a stand in for as long as I'm gone"_

"It had been a week since then, I-I thought he was exaggerating but, during his way returning from Iwagakure, his company had been ambushed in the border of Iwa and Takigakure… None had survived… The Tsuchikage had immediately dispatched a search team, they'd manage to find some of his escorts in a cave dead and what happened to be mentally tortured" Tsunade explain, handing Shikamaru the report papers, though he was speechless with the news.

"A-are you sa-saying tha-"

"We can't assume yet… B-but there are chances… but we can't assume yet" Gai didn't mind being interrupted as he saw the Godaime herself was not sure.

"But the fact that he knew his being targeted means there must be warnings? Have you seen him acting strange lately?" Shikamaru asked the Jounins and the Godaime.

"Not that I knew, Arisa-san* had been left behind in the village during the Rokudaime's international visit; I'm guessing it's for her not to be involved in the upcoming incident. I've already inquire her without announcing the Rokudaime's condition, Said that there wasn't anything bothering the Rokudaime other than his constant paperwork" Shizune explains, talking about the Rokudaime's astronomer assistant. Tsunade wanted to snort out at her apprentice's last word 'seems like it's the Hokage's nightmare' but choose not to as the mood was too serious.

"We've also ask Yamato and Yugao during their Anbu times, but they'd stated that every person that Kakashi had been assign to hunt or to investagate were killed after he'd extract information" Shikamaru shivered at this. He'd forgotten Kakashi was once an Anbu captain before he became a Jounin leader.

"Kakashi's background is not clearly known other than his father being Hatake Sakumo and him being a genius during his academy" Tsunade by now had her brows knitted frustrated and wanting answer.

Shikamaru glance to where Kurenai and Gai at, and he found them agreeing at the Godaime. 'Was the teacher of the legendary team 7 that mysterious?'.

"I've left Yugao in charge for the search and the Tsuchikage to kept this from leaking" Tsunade said.

"I'm guessing, you don't want us to tell Naruto and the other about it?" Shikamaru could already tell that she doesn't, knowing Naruto too well he'll probably rush his way to where the incident had occurred.

"You guess correct, I want him to go in this trip without any bothering, besides I can tell that the one of the Emperor's intention for us being invited is to meet Naruto" Was the Godaime's answer before she dismisses them.

* * *

"Are you kidding me…" Tenten sigh out as she rubbed the backs of the two green spandex men, both were currently at the edge of the ship throwing up their breakfast that they'd taken this morning.

It had been hours since they had left the port of the Land of Fire, as planned they had left the village at the morning dawn and had arrived in the south port in no time. Shikamaru still a bit shaken at the news yesterday was cautious around Naruto or Sakura, luckily though the idiot was with Hinata and Sakura was with Sai and Ino.

"I feel like I'm gonna hurl" Kiba covered his mouth, he had been listening to the two's constant throwing up that it had affected his system "I get the feeling, that is because we had been hearing the sound that they had been making" Shino shove his shades with his middle finger "I can figure it myself you know" Was the canine's reply before he dashed his way next to the two men, throwing up as well.

"Shikamaru…Ino" Chouji land both his large hands on either side of his teammates, his face green "C-Chouji! Not you too!?" Ino immediately assisted the large man next to the rest of the hurling men.

"Ahh…This is troublesome…"

"Ehh… I'll call them the green faces team" Sai opened his mini notebook, writing up nicknames, Shikamaru slowly moved away from him. Even after this years the guy still prefer to give them weird nicknames, especially now that he'd level up into team name tagging.

Gai pull away from the ledge, his face pale from the event "I can't do this anymore…" Tenten offered him a tablet which was given by Sakura who was currently assisting Kiba.

"Take this sensei…" She held it up to him, who gladly took the medicine and following the tumbler that she was holding up to him as well. She repeated the action back to Lee.

"You're like the mother of the group Tenten" Kurenai kneel next to where the weapon wilder was "More like the babysitter of two grown men… Seriously Neji had to die and left me with these idiots" There was a bitter tone to the last sentence, to Kurenai's wondering.

"Whatever…" She handed the tumbler to Lee as she walk away stamping "What'd you do?" And it had to be Yamato who had asked the Genjutsu specialist. Though Kurenai didn't bother to answer as she linger her gaze at the departing back of Tenten 'Looks like there's more than leaving her with green idiots'.

Meanwhile, away from the crazy Ninjas, Tsunade was inside the cabin, thoughts blocking the voices outside. Her eyes silently re-reading the paper in her hands over and over again.

Earlier before they could leave the village, Tsunade was visited by Orichimaru in her residence. Ever since after the Fourth Shinobi was, Orichimaru had made resolved and granted return in the village though unlike Sasuke who had escape punishment, he and the rest of the Taka team members were sent to the Blood Prison for two years which supposedly was ten years but reduced to two since they had help to stop Madara during the war. After their service in the Prison, they later build a lab outside the village, a place where they had team up with Konoha's interrogation department.

Leaving that aside, Tsunade had been surprise that her once teammate had come to bid her a good trip and was more surprise when he had inquire her of the whereabouts of his once former student Mitarashi Anko.

" _I found this in one of the deceased files when you had asked me to look up the Rokudaime's family" Orichimaru handed her a folder. She had mention to Orichimaru about Kakashi's current situation and had asked for his assistance, much to her delight._

 _Tsunade opened the folder, her eyes widening at the name "W-what-"_

" _I didn't found any information from the Rokudaime's family but I did found hers" His voice was changing word by word, he was angry._

" _Why is Anko's file in the deceased archived?" He didn't raise his voice, but it was clear to her that he was not now calm._

 _Now that he mentions it, Tsunade have not seen Anko for a while now. Heck the last time she'd seen her was after Orichimaru had brought her personally directly to Tsunade, the woman that time even though not in the break of death, made the Snake sannin shaking, a sign that the man was still human._

" _I-I can't answer that question right now or maybe will never… It's shocking news for me too" She looked up him, his eyes glaring directly at her._

Orichimaru didn't further more question her as he left with the promise to dispatch his own team in search of the Rokudaime, it was clear to Tsunade that he was not happy and likely to find the answer to himself.

Rubbing her forehead, she mentally shouts for a battle of sake. Will, Tsunade can leave Anko into Orichimaru's hands, though she worries for him.

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune burst in the cabin, she was holding a scroll 'A message from Iwa' was her thought as she saw the sealing symbol. She quickly took it from Shizune and unseals it.

She reads the contain with her eyes, trying and desperately finding the words she wants to read, but to no avail.

"They're still searching for him" Shizune sigh out more worriedly upon hearing her Lady.

* * *

Arisa*- the astronomer and assistant of the Rokudaime, seen in Movie: The Last (She doesn't have a name, so I'm giving her one)

* * *

New and short chapter,

Again it isn't beta readed.

reviewsssss...


	3. Chapter 3 The bells that form Team seven

Author: Hey Guys!I really am sorry for the long update, my home's wifi had been a sucker with me and I was experiencing emotional distress during the past couple of weeks, but I'm back on my feet now! I'm really soooo happy for the reviews, Thank you very much! Anyways, this will be a two chapter update to make it up to you guys.

Disclaimer:

-I Do not own Naruto

-English is not my first language

-This is not beta readed (No beta readers)

ENJOY!

* * *

Sakura sat at the upper deck of the ship; she was covered in Konoha's standard cloak, preventing the cold morning wind from touching her skin. It had been three days since they had left the Land of fire and if their navigator was right, they'll reach the harbour of the Land of Flames later this afternoon.

Suddenly jingling of bells sounded off from behind her, Sakura turn to find Tenten holding a sheathed Wakizashi*, she was probably going to do her morning exercise. Sakura then noticed the two jingle bells at the end of the holder 'So that's where the sound was coming from'.

Eventually Tenten noticed her gaze, she caught her staring "You're up early? Usually it is I, amongst us girls" Sakura smiled at that. It was true, whenever there happened to be a mission together with the kunoichis of the konaha 11; it had been Tenten who'd woke up in the early dawn, blaming her Sensei for waking up at un-expecting hours.

"How long have you been awake?" The older woman came to set next to her, her Wakizashi placed in her lap "For an hour now… I couldn't sleep" She offer her a smile, her green eyes then slide to where the Wakizashi was, specifically at the bells "Shouldn't you be taking your morning exercise?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry about it, one day of absent won't do any difference, besides I'm not like Gai-sensei or Lee" Sakura giggled at the mention of the two taijutsu user.

"That's a nice Wakizashi you've got there…"

Tenten smile at the comment, holding it tightly in her hands "Thanks… It was the first weapon I personally made" Her eyes then stare at the bells in longing.

"Is there something wrong?"

Tenten shook her head in reassurance "Neji… Neji was the one who gave me these bells" Sakura gasped out, her eyes widening before softening it as she noticed Tenten caressing it in her hands "He said it was from his mother, he had no use of it so he give it to me"

"You missed him don't you?"

Tenten laugh but stop midway, tears forming at the edges of her eyes "Very…"

"I also missed Sasuke…" The two were silent, the sound of waves made unintentional nice rhythm.

"You know… In Team 7 those bells signify a really strong symbolism to us… Especially to Naruto"

"Really now?" Tenten tilt her head in wonder, Sakura just gave her a smile.

* * *

 _"Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are even worse than scum. "_

 _Ah… Naruto remembered this scene; it was the day that the team 7 had been form and also they were the first to have passed the challenge from Hatake Kakashi himself._

"Naruto-kun…" Naruto opened his eyes to find Hinata staring down at him "Hinata…" It came out as a whispered, but Hinata heard him.

"Is he still sleeping?" Another voiced came in, it was Sakura and he could tell she was in a foul mood. "He's just waking" Hinata answered the pink haired Kunoichi moving her gaze to the new comer.

Sakura sigh out frustrated "Seriously Hinata… Be a little hard-core on him" Naruto was still in a daze from sleep and was about to fall back in, when a painful ache was felt in his head.

"OUCH!"

"You better not be getting back to sleep you idiot! You've sleep the whole Morning!" Naruto robbed the growing pump on his head "Sakura-chan that hurt…"

"Start preparing! We're about to reach our destination" She ordered and turned to face Hinata "Come on. Let the idiot be…" She grabbed the raven's hand, dragging her away from Naruto, though before the disappeared from his sight, Hinata offered the blond an encouraging smile, making Naruto smile back.

Standing, Naruto stretched out as bone pops were heard, he turned to the window available in the cabin to find that it was already afternoon 'How long have I been sleeping?'. Naruto started to prepare his belongings; he was rearranging his things in his bag. Satisfied that all his things are now in the bag, he zipped it shut and slung the bag, he walked outside the cabin to find a large harbour in the distance, forgetting the dream he just had.

* * *

A bright flashed, followed by a loud sound was heard in the dark stormy sky of lands in the northern part of the Land of Flames. Uchiha Sasuke awoke not by the loud sound of thunder but by a familiar jingling of bells, similar of the bells that were used during the first practice session of team 7. Turning his head from left to right, searching for the said bell but found none 'A distant memory?' Another thunder sounded off.

"I thought you were resting?" Sasuke turned around to find the Kazekage of Sunagakure coming up behind him "I was… But I was woken up…" Sasuke answered his eyes moved to the open fields.

It was share accident that sole survivor of the Uchiha had met the Kazekage and his company in the border of the Land of flames. Sasuke had been sent an invitation from the Emperor of said country by hawk messaging, how he had known of his location? He himself wonders.

He was reluctant to go, but choose to none the less since the Konohagakure was also invited and Sasuke is hundred percent sure that Naruto and Sakura would come along. It had been a year since his last returned to the village and he had missed the goofball and the Cherry princess and he felt that it was a time for him to show up once again to tell them that he is still alive.

Another clash was heard; both Sasuke and Gaara looked up at the thick dark clouds. They were currently taking shelter inside an inn owned by the Imperial family. Once they had entered the country, the group were meet up with some of the Imperials' samurai and escorted them to the capital, though the sudden storm made the group decided to stay in the inn until the storm is over.

"Was it the thunder?" Gaara asked, though both were not making eye contact. Ever since after the war, Sasuke had made a few visits in Suna, even though he was still hated and fear, Gaara welcome him as both were saved in the past by a certain blond shinobi, an indirect agreement that they were the same in a different way.

"Not really… More like a distant memory of the past"

Gaara merely hummed in response.

It was silent after, except for the constant rumbling and lighting in the sky. It was a comfortable silent. Sasuke was grateful for it, he isn't much of a conversed person and clearly Gaara is the same.

The silent made Sasuke to pounder the sound of the bells he (clearly had) imagine earlier. 'I'm not feeling at ease'

* * *

Somewhere, far away from the Land of Flames, the very same jingle that the three had been remembering resound the deep thick forest. One person dragged his feet away from the horrible scene behind him. His faced painted with blood, his clothes soak and his sword dripping from the recent stabbed. Each step he takes, the bells sound off.

He suddenly stops as rain started to pour heavily, he looked up to let the liquid from the sky washed the bloods in his face, behind him shinobis of both Iwagakure and Konohagakure lied in their pool of bloods which were now slowly being washed away from the rain. One particular Shinobi whose silver hair was now mixed with both his own blood and some dirt lay lifeless.

The man glance to the body as a large sinister grin spread across his face "This is the end Hatake Kakashi…" He moved his feet away from the bodies, jingling sounded off as the very same bells were now tied in his sword's hilt.

* * *

From another place, another person turned their head up to the sky. Their body shiver in a questionable fright.

"Hey… Is everything alright?" A hand touches their shoulder as they turned to the worried owner of the hand "Yeah… Just feeling under the weather"

"You guys better hurry up… the Prince doesn't like to wait you know" a third member shouted ahead of them.

The two nodded as they both walk to where the third member was heading, not before the first person turned one last time up to the sky.

 _"Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are even worse than scum. "_

* * *

 _ **Wakizashi***_ \- is one of the traditionally made Japanese swords worn by the samurai class in feudal Japan. has a blade between 30 and 60 cm (12 and 24 in)


	4. Chapter 4 The Land of Flames

Disclaimer:

-I Do not own Naruto

-English is not my first language

-This is not beta readed (No beta readers)

ENJOY!

* * *

Gai and Lee were both on their hands and knees, kissing the ground and praising Kami* that they were now on land. Tenten merely massage the approaching ache in her forehead, her patience slowly shortening.

"At least it's not as worst as when we were on turtle island" Yamato commented, as the two green so called beast recovered quickly.

"Amazing!" Ino's exclamation caught everyone's attention.

Blue clear waters waves towards the white sand shore, green mountains and many plantations alike grated their view "This is paradise!" The group had just recently step on the country's harbour.

Tsunade who was the last to get off the ship had heard Ino's last remark, mentally agreeing that yes it was indeed a paradise.

Aside from their ship that had a flag that the symbol of their country indicating its belonging, other ships as well with different flag symbols docks besides theirs 'I can see the Land of waters, the Mizukage must have already arrived'

"Konohagakure?" Two men had greeted them, one wearing a purple Haori* the symbol of a bird that's on fire was embroidered on the upper sleeveless on each sides and a grey Hakama* an Ōdachi* on his left waist. The other man wearing coloured dark brown pants and long sleeves and a grey flak jacket and a headband the symbol similar of what embroidered on the other's Haori was engraved.

"A Samurai and a Shinobi? In one Country?" Voiced the Godaime, in astonishment, the two bowed in greetings before smiling back at them.

"Historically, we were ones of opposing sides with one protecting the other clan" The Samurai said, he and his partnered each give them bows "We will be your escort towards the Capital"

"Ah yes the civil war" Both men merely nodded.

"But I must say, the Land of Flames had been intrigue with the last Shinobi war. With how the Samurais had joined forces with the Shinobis" Said the Samurai "A yes… It was a shock to us Shinobis as well" The Samurai then turned to the Country's Shinobi who'd been silent.

"Koro?" The Samurai asked worriedly, the Shinobi was shivering in nervousness "I-I don't mean to be improper Shirou but… I have heard that the Legendary Team 7 were from your village?" He asked fidgeting.

Tsunade chuckled at the Shinobi's shyness "Even in the farthest country, your famous here too Naruto, Sakura" The pink haired blushed, while Naruto grin widely pointing his thumb on his self "Of course! I did say that I'll be acknowledged by all Dattebayo!"

"And as loud mouth as ever" Shikamaru commented by the sides next to his ones team members, who only giggled "Well, that's how our Naruto is you know?" Ino said.

Koro was quick on his feet and was already at Naruto and Sakura's side, holding out a paper and a pen "Can I get your autograph please" Shirou merely shook his head.

"You can do that later Koro… I'm pretty sure that the Konoha are tired from their three days travel" He grabbed the Shinobi's collar, pulling him away from the startled Naruto.

"Ah Yes… Forgive my impoliteness"

'He sure does change his attitude quickly' Thought the blond, Naruto then noticed something from the corner of his eyes.

"AH! Isn't that the symbol from Yukie-neechan's place!?"

"Yukie who?" Sakura look to where Naruto was pointing at, it was a ship though he was pointing at a purple flag and a drawing that look exactly like the number 8 and three white dots formed in to a triangle.

"That's The Land of Snow's" Sai pointed out.

"Ah! Koyuki-Hime* the actress turned royalty that we escorted years ago!" Now Sakura remembered, it was their second time doing an escort mission ever since after the Zabuza and Haku one.

"I'm surprised that you know the Empress of the Snow… She is quite a celebrity" Shirou said, knowing too well the double works of the ruler.

"And a stubborn one too" Added Naruto

"They're also invited?" Shizune inquire Koro, who nodded "It is highly important to invite the Imperial family from other countries when it's the passing of the throne"

"We didn't know of that?" Tsunade asked.

"Not much knows about it, since the main three days focus of the event are the Shinobis and then by fourth day, it'll be the day that the Emperor will pass down the throne to his Son" Shirou said, a little sceptical. Tsunade raise an eye on him, but didn't further ask, she turned to Yamato who had also caught wind of the action.

"Come along, we will escort you to your designated resting place for the week. The streets as of now are quite busy so be sure to stay close with us" Koro informed them, a bit worried.

'It must be that packed for him to be that worried' Sakura thought and turned to where Naruto is so the idiot wouldn't stray.

But as soon as Sakura turned to her side, Naruto was nowhere in sight "THAT IDIOT!"

* * *

"Am I an idiot? Or am I an idiot?" Naruto asked himself, but immediately curled to his knees ruffling his short lock blond hair "Gah! I'm pretty sure Sakura-chan is going to scold me for this! I bet even Granny would join in! Ah! What would Hinata think about me? Is she going to leave me?" His ranting resounds until he was now completely lying in the green grass.

When Koro had been instructing them about sticking so close to them, Naruto had been distracted by a sweet refreshing aroma from a distance carried by the wind, though the wind was not the strong to for the others to smell. Naruto had a sharp nose probably because he had Kurama inside him. Unconsciously he had farther away from the group and had only returned his senses when he realize that everything around him had been silent and the familiar scent that Hinata gives off was missing.

Now here he was on a mountain in a country that he is not familiar with 'I could just smell Hinata or Sakura-cha'. He tried to sniff but yet again his nose was filled with the same smell that brought him here.

This time the smell was so strong that Naruto had no choice but to be overcome with it. Like a real fox, Naruto points his nose to the direction where the smell came off to.

'It's close too' Naruto thought walking up the hill, upon reaching the top his eyes widen at the large blossoming lush, full, rounded bloom with a variety of colours.

"Beautiful…" Was the only word that could describe what Naruto is seeing right now.

"Isn't it…"

"Nee… Are they common here in this country?"

"Not that I know off, mother told me that her grandmother's mother was the one who had planted them in this area…"

"I see…"

Naruto snapped his head with the speed of light that he could have thought that he'd break them; looking down next to him was a child no more than three years old. He had spiky silver shoulder length hair that was tied into a small pony-tail. He was wearing a white Haori and Hakama painted with the very same flower that was in front of him.

"W-when did you get here!?" Naruto pointed at the child, he was no more than just a hip from Naruto, and he was looking down at the field.

"I had arrived here longer than you do" Naruto cringe at the child's speaking manner, said child looked up at him, he had light brown, pupil-less eyes, but his faced was that of no emotion. Naruto could tell that he isn't used to such.

"Older brother? Are you from another country?" He asked pointing at his head band. Naruto came down to his level "Yup! I'm from the Village Hidden in the leaf! And I'm a shinobi!" Grin the blond cheekily, though the child unfazed returned his gaze back to the field.

"From the Country of Fire… The sister country of the flames…" He deadpanned. Naruto annoyed at the child's attitude, was about dropped his fest on him, when suddenly an arrow brazed flow towards where they were standing at.

Naruto immediately pulled out his kunai from his sleeves deflecting the incoming arrow "The fuck-"He was cut off as a couple more arrows flown towards them. Naruto this time grabbed the child and jump away, running away from the scene towards the busy street of the Capital.

Landing on one of the roof tops of the building, Naruto ran towards the edge, jumping down into an ally way.

"Kid, are you hurt?" He puts the boy down, searching for any wounds. Satisfied that there weren't, Naruto looked up at the child, he was biting his lips and his hands gripping his Hakama tightly.

"Hey…Hey" Naruto caressed his cheek, grazing them to his chin, his thump gently asking him to stop "You don't need to act tough in front of me…"

The kid only tightens his gripped on his clothes. Sighing he took the kid's hands into his other free hand "Everything will be alright… I'll protect you… Believe it" The child loosen his bite relaxing a little but not completely. "Hey I know we've just meet, but when I make promise I don't go back on my words" He answered with a nod.

Naruto hugged the child once again, dodging another arrow 'Shit' he mentally cursed. Naruto ran deeper into the allay, dodging and zigzagging his way from building to building, attempting to outran them, that seem to be doing well.

Naruto made a huge leap scanning the city below, though the jump had frighten the child in his arms as he tighten his hold on him. Naruto reciprocated the same gesture, assuring him that he won't let go. Naruto eventually found a fountain surrounded by buildings. He landed his way there, scanning his surroundings for the pursuers.

"Where do you think you're going with Sakumo-sama!?" Naruto dodged a fast swing from a katana, jumping backwards, he tighten his hold on the kid.

The Attacker was a samurai; he was wearing a dark blue Haori and grey Hakama, one hand holding the sheath and the other blade. His jet black long hair tied into a tight pony-tail, his long bangs split similar of the Godaime.

"Hayato-san do not harm him" The child in Naruto's arms, was now looking at the samurai, his order clear in his eyes "B-but Sakumo-sama he is kidnappin-" Hayato the samurai didn't finished as he swung his sword above him, deflecting an arrow.

Naruto click his tongue, he gesture for the boy to hid his face under his nick "Look, I don't know what's going on but this kid's head is in danger, not to mention his frighten right now" Naruto moved his back behind the other's back.

The pursuers surrounded them from above the building. They were all in black; faces were covered and are now aiming their arrows towards them.

One of them, probably the leader raised his hand halting "Hayato…" his hasky voiced called out the man's name.

"Nomads of the east…" Hayato called them calmly as if they weren't in a dangerous situation.

Hayato faced his sword in front of him horizontally, the sharp blade facing him instead of the other way "There is no need for that Hayato… Besides, that Jinchuuriki Hero is a dangerous opponent" His gesture to Naruto.

The revelation made most of the pursuers' members shiver and Naruto could tell that they were frightened. With a flash the pursuers disappear.

Naruto let out a breath he was unconsciously keeping; he then gently patted the child's back "It's alright now… Your safe" He didn't move for a second but later loosen his grip from the blond.

"Sakumo-sama are you hurt!?" Hayato pushed Naruto away after he had sheathed his sword.

"I am well Hayato-san… The Shinobi had protected me like he had promise" He was holding the samurai's sleeves he was still scared.

Naruto dusted himself up and was ready to shout at the man, when said man shoved the child behind him, his sword unsheathe again.

"Hayato-san!"

"Sakumo-sama he possess the demon fox within him, he is dangerous" He pointed his sword at Naruto. Though Naruto didn't flinch "You can say for yourself… I can sense an evil aura lurking within your body, besides the demon fox you're talking about is my friend"

Hayato continued to point his sword at him, before sheathing them back "So the rumours are true… You are the infamous Jinchuuriki who befriends beyond human kind"

Naruto was about to retort when, the man made a perfect right angle of a bow "Forgive me for my rudeness, I am merely concern of his majesty's safety and thank you for protecting him"

"His majesty!?" Naruto pointed at the child, who had moved his way to Naruto, who reached up his hand. Moved by the child's cuteness, Naruto held him up.

"This is the first of his majesty to be this close to anyone aside from his mother" Naruto hummed looking down at the child in his arms. Naruto knew how genuine the man is as the raven eyes the boy in his arms amazed.

"So…who were they?" The blond inquire.

"They are of the Nomads of the east illegal immigrants from the land of Savannahs, they pretty much are mercenaries"

"Let me guess… They want the boy head's cause his a prince or some sort?" Hayato nodded "Pretty much…Although this is the first time that this has happened"

Naruto look to where Hayato was, raising an eye brow in suspicion. The man chuckled "You do not need to be cautious of me, I am Yoshida Hayato* the samurai protector of Sakumo-sama's mother" He bow, Naruto was about to introduced himself but was bit on it.

"There is no need I have heard of you and if you're asking about the evil aura that's inside of, it is a demonic inheritance from my family, as I am the current head of the land of Flames' samurai"

"The child you are holding is Sakumo-sama* the son of Hotaru-Heika*'s daughter and Masaru-Denka*"

"Eh… So you're that important huh? No wonder you're being chased… No worries I once had been in that situation" Naruto offered him a reassuring smile.

"I was supposed to watch Sakumo-sama but he had left my sight the moment that I had turned away" Hayato walked up to them placing a comforting hand on the boy's head "Were you in the fields again Sakumo-sama?"

The boy pouted cutely hiding himself to Naruto "You must have missed your mother again huh?"

"Is he motherless?" Naruto asked, though Hayato shook his head "Sakumo-sama's mother is the Hime-Miko* of our country, she is frequently roaming the country's small villages and Sakumo-sama is left here since she is frighten of her son's endangerment"

"Why don't we return to the palace, I need to report this to Heika and I'm guessing Denka is worried as we speak… You come along as well Uzumaki-san" Naruto nodded, as Hayato leaded the way.

* * *

 **Haori*** \- The Haori (羽織?) is a traditional Japanese sort of hip- or thigh-length kimono-like jacket, worn over a kosode

 **Hakamia*** \- loose trousers with many pleats in the front, forming part of Japanese formal dress.

 **Ōdachi*** \- "big big sword" Very large tachi, some in excess of 100 cm, and usually a blade of the late 14th century

 **Koyuki-Hime*** \- (Reference to Naruto the Movie 1- Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow)

– _Hime_ ***** is the Japanese word for "princess", or more literally "demoiselle", i.e. a (usually young) lady of higher birth. Daughters of a monarch are actually referred to by other terms, e.g. Ōjo (王女?), literally king's daughter, even though Hime can be used to address Ōjo.

 **Yoshida Hayato** _ ***-**_ _Yoshida_ (yoshi) meaning "lucky, good" and (ta) meaning "field, rice paddy"

 _-Hayato_ (haya) meaning "falcon" and (to) meaning "person"

 **Sakumo-kimi*** \- _Sakumo_ is derived from the word "sakumotsu" meaning "agricultural produce" or "crops".

- _Kimi_ used to denominate Lords and Ladies in the Court (prince)

 **Hotaru-Heika** *- _Hotaru_ (hotaru) meaning "firefly".

 _Heika_ is used for sovereign royalty, similar to "Majesty" in English.

 **Masaru-Denka*** \- _Masaru_ (masaru) meaning "victory"

- _Denka_ is used for non-sovereign royalty, similar to "Highness" (Crown prince)

 **Hime-Miko*** \- literally mean Princess priestess.


End file.
